creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Stories in My Mind
This pasta follows the blog of Micheal Hills. The pasta is updated regularly so check back often! MARCH 8th, 2013 Hi internet! I was bored and wanted to start a blog soooooooooo, here I am! What should I talk about first... hmmm..... OH! DUH! I could tell about this really weird dream I had the other night! That would work!So I remember being in class. It was strange because the sun was setting outside, and class ended at 4 P.M... Feeling a tad strange I looked at the clock. 7:29. My hand shot into the air. The teacher stopped whatever lecture she was giving and looked at me."What is it Micheal!?" She snapped at me in her usual pissed off tone."I, um, look at the clock ma'am" I replied slowly. She turned her head and looked up.Her head froze their for what felt like an hour. Finally she turned her head and spoke in a thoroughly depressed voice... "Why?" I instantly woke up. My cat flew off my chest with a hiss. I looked over at my clock. 7:29 A.M. Isn't that WEIRD? I thought so at least. Anyways, I will get back at ya next chance I have! Chao! MARCH 13th, 2013 I am back! So remember my post about that dream? Well, I've been having it every single NIGHT! Then, I wake up at 7:29 in the morning. However, it is fairly convenient. I live 5 minutes from my school and get there at 8:10 so it works out lol. Another odd thing though, every night at 7:29 my cat freaks out and just runs in circles until 7:30. Then he simply lies down and goes to sleep.WTF is going on?If anyone can explain anything please tell me. It would be greatly appreciated! C U L8R! MARCH 20th, 2013 W00T! My dream finally stopped happening. My cat still freaks out AND I always wake up at 7:29. I don't really mind. The cat thing is HILARIOUS to watch and the wake up time is still nice. I finally asked Kate out and she said yes sooooooooo i gotta go! Still, any and all info on this would be great. Bye! MARCH 28th,2013 FHNBCXZAWEFHBBMKOIJNBXSRGBMKIHHBFTGNMKIUJJBFHNL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The dream is back, this time it's even more unsettling. Now in the dream, Kate sits right by me. This time, my body is frozen and I can only turn my head. Kate raises her hand and asks the question. The teacher asks why, but with more of a demonic overtone. Suddenly, the door crashes down and a young, beautiful woman walks into the room. Oddly, no one notices but me. She looks around, then sees me. Her head stops and she stares at me intently for a loooong time, For at least half an hour. Finally, a tears run down her cheek.Then I wake up. APRIL 7th, 2013 Sorry for the wait guys, but I have done some investigating. My best friend's mom went to the same school as me (Terranceview High) and I borrowed her yearbook. Now, here is the trippy part. In 1978, there was teacher who taught the same class as the teacher in my dream. Her name was Melissa Rose. She was smooth skinned, had blond hair, wore bright read lipstick, had a cute smile... ...and was the same person who breaks down the door in my dream. What The F*ck!!!!!!!!!!!! I am having nightmares, about a sexy teacher, i have never met, fron THIRTY FIVE EFFING YEARS AGO!!!I need to think for a bit, i'll get back to you when I can, This is just, way, too, freaky. See ya. APRIL 10th, 2013 I have been asking around the school if anyone has met a teacher named 'Melissa Rose.' Everybody said no. Even the staff members who started here before she was teaching. This getting veeeerrrry strange, veeeerrrry fast. If anyone knows Melissa, for the love of GOD plz contact me. It would nice to know another living person has heard of her. APRIL 21st, 2013 WHOEVER SENT ME THE F*CKING EMAIL ISN'T FUNNY! Not only is that a sad attempt at trying to scare me, it isn't even clever. To all who AREN'T A COMPLETE JACKASS! I got emailed last night at...guess what time? Yup... Seven Two Nine P. M. Oh, and guess what little idiotic poem was put in their? "Roses are red, Violets are blue, The rose is already dead, And I'm coming to get you!" Hilarious, isn't it? Ya know, people like that make me sick. Ugh, I only want facts alright? APRIL 30th, 2013 HOLY SHIT. Our class had a substitute today and guess what? Melissa is the fucking SUB!!!! I truly think that I am going insane. She is going under the name Mrs.Violet in class. Horrible disguise, if you ask me. That is, if she is hiding from someone. How could this be an event in my life? I am normal. I work a steady job, I have friends, I could say that I love my life. Here I am now, broken. I am afraid that everything will come down because of this Rose lady. Trust me, insanity isn't fun. MAY 1st, 2013 The dream is horrible. It keeps coming back again, again, and again. I can't take this torture much longer. For the love of god I need help... MAY 15th, 2013 Roses are red Violets are blue The rose is already dead And I am coming to get you MAY 20th, 2013 WHOA. First off, I KNOW I didn't post that. Honestly, that is the least if my worries. The dream changed again. At the time Melissa flies in she begins to say something, then, boom. The entire school explodes in a fiery hell. I can feel the flames gently lick my body before swallowing me into burning despair, Then, just like that, it's all over. I'm then in my bed, at 7:29, perfectly safe. JULY 29th, 2013 I know it has been a LOOOONG time since I posted here, but listen. I have caught a disease that I can't find a name for. I feel like everything around me, animate or not, hates me. I am going to turn myself in to the local asylum. I can't handle this anymore. Goodbye, Internet. I hope you found my struggle interesting. Hope that in your dreams you are never BLOWN TO FUCKING SHRE-...never mind, just, goodbye. COMMENTS 1 Response -From: Violet229@hotmail.com Message: Oh dear god. My name is Vanessa Rose, all of my friends have called me Violet for as long as I can remember. I am so sorry Micheal, for everything. My sister was named Melissa, she went to school one night to attend a lecture by me. At 7:29, a bomb in the school set off and killed her in the most horrible way imaginable. Her official date of death was July 29th, 7:29 P.M., 1995. We were twins, and yes, i am a sub teacher. I am so, so, sorry. Category:Diary/Journal